User talk:Sifsand
Any Questions? Hey it's me,Truth, I'm just using my sister's account right now and I was wondering of you have any questions about what we discussed tonight? Teien (talk) 01:33, January 6, 2015 (UTC)Teien Welcome Hi, welcome to Superpower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sand Manipulation page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Thekingsman (Talk) 20:32, July 9, 2012 Chat. Welp, sorry about not responding; I was watching a movie and forgot to check back. Really wish the chat had some audio alerts. ~Qofi 06:52, July 11, 2012 (UTC) •Spiders aren't insects. •Cause someone messed up. Arachnids and all their subspecies(Scorpions, Spiders, Crabs etc) are in part defined by having more limbs (8-10, tails/pedipalps) than insects(6 limbs). •No Problem, Sorry I'm a huge Spider-Nerd SilverSpider22 (talk) , December 4-5, 2013 (UTC) the chat froze leave and rejoin TheRavageBeast (talk) 10:29, November 2, 2014 (UTC) GON, Grant and me created a wiki for character sheets we will be on the chats here but since are wiki is new will be more on that chat but i will be on both chats so if you want to talk tell me on this chat or that one's bye TheRavageBeast (talk) 21:31, November 2, 2014 (UTC) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TheRavageBeast/Character_Sheet_Anti-God TheRavageBeast (talk) 20:58, November 3, 2014 (UTC) chat now Grant.walker (talk) 23:39, November 6, 2014 (UTC) ok TheRavageBeast (talk) 14:19, November 7, 2014 (UTC) im in the chatTheRavageBeast (talk) 23:30, November 12, 2014 (UTC) vn dfilnv idfnv df dch bf Get On TheRavageBeast (talk) 19:49, November 15, 2014 (UTC) A New Character Sheet Thank you for visiting.WikiWalker (talk) 06:14, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Im in the chat TheRavageBeast (talk) 16:37, November 18, 2014 (UTC) im in the chat TheRavageBeast (talk) 20:22, November 20, 2014 (UTC) New sheet hope you like http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TheRavageBeast/Character_Sheet_7 TheRavageBeast (talk) 02:52, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Chat get back on im sorry i will stop TheRavageBeast (talk) 04:12, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Train is Coolcat TheRavageBeast (talk) 05:07, November 26, 2014 (UTC) hay if your still up and on and wanna talk im still in the chat, Sorry i couldnt respond or anything i fell asleep lol TheRavageBeast (talk) 09:35, December 6, 2014 (UTC) ok TheRavageBeast (talk) 13:48, December 7, 2014 (UTC) I'll join in a bit TheRavageBeast (talk) 14:01, December 7, 2014 (UTC) its chat related go to hear to talk http://sheets-wikia.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Grant.walker Grant.walker (talk) 02:49, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Chat We seem to have two now. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:11, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Character Sheets Here come the Character Sheet category, to make our creations more accessible to fellow users (only the bloger can add his/her page to the category). DYBAD (talk) 05:36, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Hay sorry i didnt join, im not doing to good, i'll join in maybe 5 10 minutes TheRavageBeast (talk) 00:49, December 19, 2014 (UTC) chat reset TheRavageBeast (talk) 01:30, December 19, 2014 (UTC) 5th Character Sheet As a celebration of me getting back from my hiatus (even for a little while)A Living Person (talk) 05:06, December 20, 2014 (UTC)A Living Person Story I hope you like my new Story TheRavageBeast (talk) 12:53, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Madness is self-destructive behavior based on a distorted perception of reality B) DYBAD (talk) 07:40, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Like I find serenity in the extinction of my own soul. We all take comfort where we can ^ ^; DYBAD (talk) 08:25, January 8, 2015 (UTC) 6th Character Hope you enjoy it.A Living Person (talk) 07:46, January 11, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person I ACCEPT YOUR DUEL!!!!!!!!!!! GodOfNerds (talk) 15:30, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Updated the Agnos Character Sheet (Combat Style), if you're interested in seeing the progresses. DYBAD (talk) 21:45, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Sure!--GodOfNerds (talk) 10:11, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Main Pic Change When you change the main pic, old one goes to Gallery. Been told quite a few times by now. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:57, January 20, 2015 (UTC) 7th Character Sheet New Sheet though Work In Progress.A Living Person (talk) 03:39, February 2, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person When you add Known Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:28, February 11, 2015 (UTC)